The Sweetness
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: cerita manis kehidupan Hunkai dan pasangan yang lain. konflik ringan ala-ala pasangan rumah tangga dan berakhir manis. semua serba manis.. hunkai GS - slight xiuhan/chanchen/krisho. rate amaaaan
1. Chapter 1

" hun "

" hmmmb "

Jongin duduk disamping sehun yang masih betah membaca buku. Si wanita memposisikan diri menghadap sang lelaki dengan kedua kaki dilipat

" minggu depan tom and jerry menikah "

" aku tahu "

" sejak kapan kau tahu ?"

" 3 hari yang lalu "

" astaga, kau tidak memberitahuku eoh "

" tidak "

" jahat sekali "

" berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu jong "

Jongin hanya melirik kecil dan mendengus sebal. Lantas ia memutar posisi menjadi menghadap ke depan. sehun tersenyum kecil, melipat buku dan melepas kacamata baca

" luhan memang sengaja tidak mengijinkanku memberitahumu. Biar menjadi kejutan katanya "

"ooh, jadi gitu. Sekarang mulai main rahasia-rahasia segala "

" astaga bear, kau memang tidak berubah yaa. Tukang merajuk "

" kau menyebalkan "

" kenapa aku "

" astaga sehun, kau memang tidak berubah yaa.. tukang menyebalkan "

Ucap jongin dengan mengulang perkataan sehun yang tadi. Membuat sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengapa jongin menjadi segemas ini ? sehun mengambil posisi mendekati jongin dan memeluk sang wanita dari belakang. Menumpukan dagunya di pundak kanan jongin

" akhirnya mereka bersama "

" unnie hanya takut "

" kenapa? Si rusa kan tidak menggigit. Dia herbivora "

Nyuuuttt

" astaga sayang, sakit "

" rasakan "

Sehun mengaduh sakit karena jongin mencubit kecil pahanya

" unnie hanya tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin menikah. Unnie hanya takut "

" aku tahu. Menikah untuk yang ketiga kalinya memang berat untuk nunaa. Tapi aku yakin lu ge akan membuat nunaa bahagia sampai mereka tua "

"…"

" kau tidak lupa bukan? Bagaimana lu ge mendekati nunaa selama 3 tahun, dan selama itu pula lug e selalu di tolak ?"

" dia trauma sehuuuuun "

"…"

" pertama, mereka menikah karena perjodohan, berimbas dnegan unnie tahu jika jungwoo oppa ternyata sudah menikah terlebih dahulu. Kedua dia menikah karena saling cinta, tapi tak bertahan lama. Unnie harus ikhlas menerima suami dan calon anak mereka meninggalkan selamanya. Selama itu pula unnie sangat menutup diri. Dia trauma berat, sampai akhirnya laki-laki lebih muda 8 tahun tiba-tiba datang dan menyatakan cinta pada unnie. Unnie hanya takut kalau dia akan menangis untuk yang ketiga kalinya "

Sehun semakin memeluk tubuh kurus jongin. ia sangat tahu bagaimana jongin ikut merasakan sedih kakak kandungnya.

" percayalah. Aku yakin luhan tidak akan membiarkan nunaa menangis untuk kali ketiga "

" apa jaminanmu ?"

Jongin menoleh dna memundurkan kepala, ia menatap wajah laki-laki tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

" hmmmb, menurutmu ?"

" tidak tahu "

" aah, nanti saja aku pikirkan "

" sehuuuuunnnn "

" bbuuuuuu "

Pekik an jongin terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara kecil yang sangt ia kenali. Ia lantas melepaskan diri dari pelukan sehun dan berjalan mendekati bocah perempuan berumur 19 bulan yang turun dari tangga membawa boneka kelincinya

" hai sayang "

Jongin merentangkan tangan dan membiarkan tubuh mungil sang gadis berada di pelulkannya. Menumpukan kepala dan menutup mata. kentara sekali jika snag gadis masih mengantuk. Jognin berjalan dengan menggendong sein, mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tadi ia tempati.

" cantiknya ayah sudah bangun ?"

" eummbh "

Jawab si cantik dengan gumaman. Masih mengantuk

" sein lapar ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" coo icik "

" eoh, youngsoo berisik "

" eumbh "

Jongin mengkode sehun untuk segera menyusul ke kamar si kembar. Sehun pun mengangguk dan pergi ke atas. sedang jongin, masih menepuk punggung sempit si bungsu. Dan membawanya ke dapur. Membuatkan susu seperti biasa.

Benar saja, begitu masuk ke kamar. Posisi tidur youngsoo berpindah. Awalnya kepala si sulung ada di utara, tapi sekarnag berpindah keselatan. Beruntung ranjang yang ditempati si kembar berukurang king size, dengan menempatkan 2 guling di sisi kanan dan kiri. Berjaga-jaga saja jika mereka jatuh. Sehun mengangkat si sulung dan memutar posisinya seperti di awal, tapi tiba-tiba youngsoo merengek kecil dan spontan memeluk leher sehun.

" hikc hikc "

" ssst tenang yaa, ayah disini "

" yah yah hikc "

Sehun membawa youngsoo keluar kamar dna menepuk punggungnya pelan. Youngsoo memang sering seperti ini. Mengigau kecil dan menangis. meski tidak ada air mata tapi sehun sangat khawatir. Dokter anak yang selalu ia datangi hanya berkata jika ini baik-baik saja. dan menyuruh sehun maupun jongin untuk menjauhkan si kembar dari mainan, tontonan maupun hal-hal yang menurut batita tersebut menakutkan.

" mengigau ?"

" ya "

Sehun duduk disamping jongin yang memangku sein meminum susu. Si cantik sudah membuka mata dan tersenyum melihat ayahnya datang.

" coo cuu "

Ucap sein dengan ucapan belum lancarnya. Youngsoo yang awalnya merengek, segera membuka mata. mengerjapkan mata perlahan dan mendapati adik nya menyodorkan botol dot miliknya

" in cuuu. Ni ni ni "

Sehun dan jongin diam. membiarkan si kembar berinteraksi dengan Bahasa masing-masing. Youngsoo masih diam, tapi selanjutnya ia menerima botol dot milik sang adik dan meminumnya. Sein kemudian bertepuk tangan membuat jongin ikut melakukan apa yang sang anak lakukan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menikahi gadis tomboy teman sekolahnya dan memiliki si kembar. Bahkan sehun lupa, bagaimana dia dulu mendekati jongin dan mengajaknya menikah? Yang ia ingat hanya jongin yang melempar sepatu kets nya kea rah sehun, membuat sehun mendapat luka kecil di pelipis. Dan ternyata, jongin berubah 360 derajat menjadi seorang ibu manis untuk kedua buah hati mereka.

X

X

X

X

END


	2. xiuhan wedding

" jong "

" yaa "

Jongin menoleh, menatap sang kakak tertua. Ia berkedip beberapa kali menunggu kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir tipis minseok. tapi yang ada malah, minseok memandanginya balik dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya

" ada apa ?"

" tidak ada "

" hey, aku tahu kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu "

" tidak tidak lupakan. Ayo cepat keluar "

" unniiee "

Bukannya keluar, jongin malah menggenggam tangan minseok dan diam ditempat

" ada apa? Bicara saja "

" aku sudah lupa jong "

" bohong. Ayolaah, disini tidak ada si bebek dan juga bunny "

" astagaa "

" maka dari itu cepat bicara "

Menghela nafas, minseok duduk di kursi rias dan menatap jongin

" apa aku keterlaluan ?"

" maksudmu ?"

" menikah dengan luhan "

" memangnya kenapa ?"

" 8 tahun jongin, astaga. Aku seperti seorang pedofil "

Aah ternyata ini. Lagi-lagi ini. Dia sampai bosan

" kalau tidak mantap menikah, mengapa berkata 'ya' dengan ucapan luhan, unniiee "

" a… aku…. "

" apa karena luhan menyatakan cinta padamu saat hujan ? lalu kau terbawa emosi seperti drama yang sering bebek lihat ?"

" astaga,,, tentu saja tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat itu. Eeh…. "

" naah naah naaah. Aku tidak melihat kau ragu, yang aku lihat kau hanya tidak bisa menerima perbedaan usia kalian. Ooh ayolah unnie. Kau sudah 33 tahun dan masih cantik. Lagipula aku dan yang lain selalu memujimu seksi. Kau tidak Nampak tua sama sekali "

" benarkah ?"

" ya, coba tanya pada youngsoo, sein, seolla dan kevin. Mereka pasti berkata imo cantik sekali. Aku yakin seribu persen "

Minseok terkikik geli mendengar jawaban jongin. sebenarnya ini yang membuat minseok meminta luhan untuk berhenti mengejarnya. Perbedaan usia yang jauh membuatnya tidak menerima pernyataan cinta sepupu tiri sehun. Ia bahkan menyesal telah mengiyakan lamaran luhan. Terlebih ia takut luhan menyesal suatu hari nanti.

Ceklek

" ooh ya tuhan, berhenti bergosip noona noona. Kalian sudah terlambat 10 menit"

Itu jongdae, yang menggendong seolla. Bayi berumur 6 bulan yang sedang suka tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

Suasana pernikahan kentara sekali di gereja kecil yang luhan siapkan. Minseok bahkan tidak tahu jika luhan sudah memesan gereja ini jauh-jauh hari. Desain alami dengan bunga lily yang dilempar oleh para bocah cilik membuatnya tersenyum itu bunga kesukaan minseok. berbeda dengan 2 pernikahannya terdahulu dimana nuansa gereja begitu mewah. Jujur minseok menyukai hal-hal yang sederhana dan anehnya bagaimana bisa luhan tahu apa yang ia mau? Kevin, youngsoo dan sein sudah menyelesaikan tugas. Ia kembali ke para ibu dan duduk dipangkuan nya. Tuan Kim sudah turun dari altar, tinggallah 2 mempelai dan juga pastur. Minseok sedari tadi hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap luhan. Sedang lelaki dihadapannya, masih memasang wajah cengo nya.

" kau cantik "

1 kalimat sukses membuat minseok mendongak. Mata almond yang menjadi ciri khasnya membulat lucu. Ditambah dengan bibir tipis berwarna peach alami. Luhan tidak sabar untuk memberikan kecupan pertamanya.

Para tamu undangan mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat demi kalimat yang pastur ucapkan. Hingga tiba waktunya untuk mengucap janji pernikahan

" saudara luhan, apa kau bersedia menerima noona kim minseok sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang dan duka ?"

" saya bersedia "

Pastur tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan nya, ia menoleh ke sisi minseok dan mulai bertanya

" saudara minseok, apa kau bersedia menerima tuan xi luhan sebagai suami dalam keadaan senang dan duka? "

" saya bersedia "

Minseok membulatkan mata tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia selancar ini padahal ebberapa menit yang lalu ia begitu gugup

" baiklah, dengan nama tuhan. Kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan mempelai pria mencium istri anda "

Dengan gemetar, luhan menarik ke atas wedding veil minseok. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada minseok, bukannya langsung mencium luhan malah berbisik pelan

" terima kasih min. aku mencintaimu "

Dan…

CHU

Luhan mencium minseok. melumatnya sebentar dan bisa mereka dengar riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan. Hanya beberapa detik, ciuman tersebut terlepas dan luhan menangkup wajah sang istri dibarengi dengan kecupan di kening. Yeaaayy mereka menikah..

X

X

X

X

END

Hy semua. Maafkan nunaa yaa,, harusnya lanjutin ugly sama OMB malah bikin baru. Sumpah nunaa gabut,kesel,jengkel jadi 1. Liburan kemarin nunaa sudah kelarin chapt selanjutnya ugly sama omb,, tapi yang ada malah lupa bawa balik FD.. ketinggalan di rumahku yg satunya.. itu di beda kota.. huweeeeeee…. Mau balik lagi kesana, males… wkwkwk… semuanya ada di FD itu… jadi yang minta lanjud, duuhh maav yaa… gk bisa secepatnya. Minggu ini mw balik ambil FD, nunaa jamin malemnya langsung up.. udah gatel mw up.. jadi untuk mengisi kegabutan.. nunaa bikin ff pendek-pendek macem ini yaa.. wkwkwk…


	3. baby seolla

Seolla bertepuk tangan senang ketika mendengar kotak musim mainan yang 2 hari yang lalu dibelikan oleh chanyeol. Bayi berumur 6 bulan yang sangat begitu suka tertawa, memandangi kotak music tersebut tanpa bosan. Bahkan ketika music berhenti seolla akan menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya dan merengek pada jongdae maupun chanyeol yang duduk menemaninya mendengarkan music box untuk memutar kunci an pada mainannya. Sedikit menyesal, seolla akan mengacuhkan apapun ketika sudah focus dengan mainannya. Ingin rasanya chanyeol maupun jongdae menyingkirkan kotak tersebut. Seperti sekarang, seolla acuh begitu chanyeol mendekatkan pipi kanannya untuk menerima kecupan sayang. tapi yang ada malah

DUGH

" astaga seolla "

Ringis chanyeol ketika seolla tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan alhasil kepala plontos yang hanya ditumbuhi rambut halus tersebut menabrak pelipis chanyeol. Si bayi hanya menatap kosong chanyeol. Seolla memang belum bisa sepenuhnya duduk. Dia baru belajar duduk 2 minggu yang lalu

" chanyeol ada apa ?"

Tanya jongdae yang berlari kecil kea rah ruang tamu dan melihat sang suami mengusap pelipisnya

" tidak tidak apa "

" kenapa berteriak jika tidak apa-apa huuuuh "

Kesal jongdae dan kembali melanjutkan masaknya.

" mmh mmh "

Chanyeol menatap seolla. Bayi yang duduk di kursi khusus tengah menunjuk kotak music yang ada dihadapannya

" iya sebentar, tapi popo "

" eung "

" popo sayang, seperti ini "

CHU

" kyaaaaa "

Astaga chanyeol hanya mencium pipi tembam sang putri tapi seolla sudah merengek ingin menangis. alhasil jongdae datang lagi dan menjewer telinga caplangnya

" chanyeoooool,,, sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu putrimu. Kau ini kenapa siiih "

" astaga baee,,, aku hanya ingin kecupan saja "

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah jeleknya. Ia ingin sekali di popo seolla tapi mengapa selalu tidak bisa. Dia benar-benar menyesal membelikannya kotak music

" jangan paksa dia chan. Astaga "

Omel jongdae dengan memutar kotak musiknya, dan walla seolla kembali bertepuk tangan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama

" aku menyesal membelikannya itu "

" biarkan saja, kita bisa melatih saraf nya "

" iya melatih, tapi menjauhkanku darinya "

"chanyeol"

" iya iya "

Menghela nafas. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk di karpet dan berpindah ke atas sofa. Mengambil remote tv, melipat kedua kakinya dan melipat kedua tangan. Posisi marah ala park chanyeol. Jongdae melirik ke bawah, seolla masih anteng dengan musiknya.

Waktunya sarapan, chanyeol masih memberengut. Ia lebih banyak memainkan makanannya. Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkannya. Seolla menerima suapan dari sang ibu dengan senang sambil kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama music. Chanyeol meliriknya dan mendengus kesal.

" waaah seolla pintar, habis "

" kyaa kyaa "

Seolla bertepuk tangan mengikuti gerakan sang kembali memberengut. Ia memang tidak bisa setiap hari bersama si kecil, ia harus bekerja dan sekalinya libur seolla pasti menolak digendong.

" naah, anak ibu sudah bersih. Popo "

" eung "

CHU

Chanyeol membulatkan mata, mengapa istrinya gampang sekali mendapatkan ciuman? Dia kan juga mau…

" park seollaaaaa "

" eung "

Berkedip lucu, chanyeol benar-benar gemas. Ingin menciumi puas seolla. Tapi yang ada pasti seolla menangis

" ayah juga mau popo "

Ucapnya dengan mengetuk ngetuk pipinya. Seolla mengabaikan chanyeol dan meraih kotak musiknya. Chanyeol semakin kesal, ia lantas bangkit dari kursi dan pergi dari meja makan.

X

X

X

X

X

" seolla "

" eung "

" seolla sayang ibu ?"

" eung "

" sayang ayah ?"

" eung "

Jongdae mencubit gemas pipi seolla. Seolla memang belum bisa berbicara ia hanya bergumam saja. Dokter langganan keluarga kim juga berkata bahwa bayi akan mengucapkan kata pertamanya ketika berumur 7 atau 8 bulan. Tapi untuk melatih dia berbicara, para orang tua diharuskan mengucapkan kata ibu atau ayah berulang-ulang.

" sayang ini ibu, ibu, ibu, ibu. Seolla ibu mana ?"

Untuk beberapa saat seolla hanya diam. tapi selanjutnya ia mulai menunjuk kea rah jongdae. Chanyeol turun ke bawah, melirik jongdae yang duduk dihadapan seolla dan mengajak bayi mereka berbicara. Tidak ada kotak music, artinya jongdae memulai ikut duduk disamping jongdae, tidak ada niatan sebenarnya. Tapi ia ingin ikut melihat perkembangan seolla

" sayang, ini ayah, ayah, ayah, ayah. Seolla, ayah mana ?"

Lagi seolla menunjuk laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya.

" sayang, ini ayah, ibu. Ayah, ibu. Ibu, ayah. Ayah yang mana ?"

Awalnya bayi berumur 6 bulan ini mengerutkan kening. Ia diam sesaat sambil bola matanya bergantian menatap jongdae dan chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya ia menunjuk chanyeol.

" ya tuhan, seolla pintar ibu pintar "

"kya kya kya "

Teriak seolla dengan girang, calon gigi yang akan tumbuh terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol menarik tubuh bayinya dari kursi khusus, mengangkatnya tinggi dan memberinya kecupan sayang di pipi nya. Tertawa melihat seolla yang memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam mulut dan tertawa riang.

Baiklaaah sepertinya si ayah sudah tidak marah lagi dengan baby seolla. Dia hanya cemburu. Setidaknya seolla tahu siapa ayahnya. baiklah baby seolla, lain kali jangan abaikan ayahmu okay.

X

X

X

X

END


	4. Picnic

" buuu"

" yaaa "

" tuu tuu,, weee "

Jongin melihat apa yang si sulung tunjuk. Ooh ternyata dia menunjuk kue muffin yang baru saja jongin hias. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil 1 kue muffin berhias cream dan buah strawberry

" bagaimana "

" naak "

Kembali, ibu 2 anak tersebut tersenyum senang mendengar penilaian jujur dari putranya. Jongin mengusap sudut bibir youngsoo yang terkena cream dan melanjutkan menghias.

Taap taap taap

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap dating bersama baby girl di gendongan yang sudah memakai pakaian overall berwarna cokelat. Ia segera menyusul youngsoo yang sudah duduk anteng di kursi tinggi. Mendudukkan sein di samping sang kakak, sedang sang ayah berjalan mendekat ke sang ibu dan memberinya kecupan di pipi. Jongin mengambil 1 buah muffin dan memberikannya pada sein

" mereka jadi kemari ?"

" tentu saja, joonma baru saja menelefonku dia akan segera sampai "

Sehun mengangguk dan menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan si kembar. Melihat bagaimana si kembar makan meski harus belepotan cream

" kau mau ?"

" tidak, tapi bisakah kau membuatkanku omelet? "

" kita sarapan 2 jam yang lalu dan kau sudah lapar ?"

" ayolah bear, aku benar-benar lapar "

 _'mendengus'_

" baiklah, tungguse bentar. Aku selesaikan ini "

Sehun tersenyum tampan, iamenarik 1 lembar tissue dan membersihkan sudut bibir si kembar.

X

X

X

X

Ting tong

" sehun, tolong buka pintunya "

Tanpa banyak bicara, sehun yang sedang duduk santai bersama si kembar segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu

Ceklek

" ooh, hy hunnaa "

CUP

" iyuuuhh nunaa "

" yaaa "

" jangan menciumku sembarangan "

Ujar sehun dengan pose jijik dan mengusap pipinya. Pasti membekas, joonmyeon kalau sudah menciumnya pasti terdapat bekas lipstick orange nya. Sedang pelaku penciuman, segera masuk ke dalam dan sehun tersenyum miris melihat kedua alis tebal ala-ala angry bird bertaut.

" hy hyung "

" hmmmb "

Tanpa banyak bicara, yifan segera masuk dengan kevin di gendongan

" hy babiieessss "

" jumaaaa/juumaaa "

Joonmyeon yang senang segera duduk di hadapan si kembar dan memberi kecupan sayang.

" pin yuuung "

Kevin merosot begitu melihat si kembar, yifan membungkuk kan badan dan melepas gendongannya. Kevin yang berumur 28 bulan segera berlari kecil dan memeluk youngsoo

" salangeee "

Ujar Kevin dengan cadelnya.

" unnie kau datang "

" ooh aku hamper lupa, ini "

Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduk dan memberikan tas kecilnya. Membukanya di hadapan jongin

" waaah, kau membuat kimbab "

" tentu saja, dan ayaaaam goreeeeng "

" astaga, jangan marah jika aku menghabiskannya "

" tak masalah. Eeh kau membuat muffin ?"

" yaa, kemarin malam aku membuatnya "

Joonmyeon mengambil muffin ukuran kecil dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut

" lembut, enak. Pas, tidak terlalu manis. Tapi aku tidak suka ada cream "

" aku kan membuatkan untuk kevin, bukan untukmu "

Jawab jongin dengan melirik joonmyeon dari ekor mata.

" yayaya, terserah. Keviiiin "

Panggil joonmyeon pada anak tampannya dan berlalu dari hadapan si bungsu

"eung "

" mama punya muffin, tadaaaa "

" yeeaayy mupin "

Joonmyeon mengusap pelan rambut sang anak dan memberikannya muffin buatan jongin.

Rumah keluarga oh begitu ramai, setiap minggu pasti diadakan acara kumpul bersama. Dan kali ini jadwal rumah keluarga Oh yang akan mereka sambangi. Keluarga Park dan pengantin baru sudah datang. Mereka masing-masing membawa kotak makan dan menggelarnya di ruang tamu. Para ayah saling membantu menggeser sofa dan meja ke tepi. Sedang para babies, harus pindah bermain di ruang bermain untuk sementara. Para ibu, mulai memindahkan makanan dari kotak keatas karpet. Piknik dalam rumah.

" chanyeol, dimana tasnya ?"

Teriak jongdae dari arah ruang bermain

"sebentar "

Chanyeol yang selesai memindahkan meja, berjalan di bawah tangga dan mengambil tas berisi perlengkapan seolla.

" ini, kenapa ? "

" buang air "

Ujar jongdae dengan cengiran tipis. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik dan di balas tatapan tajam dari sang istri. Otomatis chanyeol menunduk takut.

Semuasudahberkumpul, seolla juga sudah ada di ayunan milik sein. Dia setengah berbaring di ayunan dengan teter yang ia genggam erat. Si kembar masih setia duduk di samping kanan kiri seolla, sedang kevin dia menikmati muffin. Bahkan ia sudah habis 5 muffin ukuran besar.

" oppa, kau akan bulan madu dimana ?"

" jongin "

"eeyy,, kenapa ?"

Minseok memberengut lucu, ia mempoutkan bibir dan itu tak luput dari penglihatan luhan

" nunaa tidak mau kemana-mana, jadi di rumah saja "

" jeju? Unnie tidak mau kesana ?"

" tidak, aku sudah tidak minat "

Jongin memutar matanya malas.

" lalala, ninini "

Joonmyeon membelalak kaget ketika melihat sein yang menyodorkan kue muffin potongan kecil kearah seolla. Dimana bayi itu juga hamper meraih apa yang disodorkan sein

" saying jangan, baby seolla masih kecil "

" eung "

" mmmhhhhh "

" ooh baby, maafkan aunty.. kau belum bias memakannya "

Ujar joonmyeon ketika melihat seolla mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Sedang sein, ia merangkak kearah jongin dan menumpukan kepala di paha sang ibu. Merasa bersalah pada seolla

" jangan ya baby, adik masih kecil "

" aaf "

" iya tak apa "

Ujar jongin dengan mengangkat tubuh sein dan memangkunya.

" jadi, kapan kalian memberikanku keponakan ?"

" uhuuuk "

" chanyeooolll "

" heey kenapa aku ?"

Ujar chanyeol dengan nada tidak bersalah, mengabaikan jongdae yang sudah ingin menjewer telinga sang suami sampai puas. Biar panjang sekalian seperti Yoda.

" mulutmu itu chaaan "

" kenapa? Seksi ?"

PLAK

" aduuuhh "

" hihihi "

Chanyeol mengaduh, kevin tertawa. Little baby wu yang sibuk tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Lucu sekali, ya tuhan.

" coming soon, tunggu saja. baby kami tidak akan kalah lucu dari baby oh dan wu"

" memang unnie sudah hamil ?"

" eh ?"

" belum, tunggu saja. kita sudah memprosesnya "

" astaga "

Yifan terkejut dengan nada genit luhan, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada jongin dan menurutnya itu tidak pantas karena banyak bayi disini.

" pin yung, nak ?"

" eung, cuka "

Bahasa bayi, baiklah para orang tua lihat bagaimana mereka berbicara. Kevin masih mengunyah muffin, ia sangat suka dengan muffin.

" tobeyi ?"

" cotat "

" in cuka tobeyi "

" coo cuja "

" pin cidak, acam "

Ujar kevin dengan bergedik dan memperagakan bagaimana ia pernah memakan buah merah dengan biji bintik-bintik kecil di sekitarnya. Asam, dan dia benci itu

" lala ?"

" eung? Cotat? Tobeyi ?"

" pin laca, tobeyi. lala cama cengan cein "

" eoh, cidul ?"

Sein yang duduk dekat ayunan seolla, melirik si adik. Bayi perempuan cantik tersebut sudah terlelap, setelah aksi protesnya tidak digubris oleh si ibu. Ia memilih tidur

" hooaahhm, pin cuja cidul "

" eumbh "

Si kembar mengikuti apa yang kevin lakukan, bersandar pada dada sang ayah dan meminta botol susu pada sang ibu. Tidur siang, memang sudah waktunya tidur.

" kalian, paham apa yang si kembar ucapkan ?"

Tanya yifan memangku kevin yang perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, bibir nya masih tetap bergerak menyesap air susu di botol.

" terkadang tidak mengerti, tapi mereka pintar memberikan gesture yang tepat pada kami "

" yeah, sama. Malah kevin sering mengadu dan tidak mau bersama yifan karena ketidaktahuan yifan "

" itu dulu joon "

" iya aku tahu, maka dari itu jika dia ingin bicara padamu selalu melewatiku. Aku seperti burung merpati saja "

Keenam orang dewasa disana tertawa kecil. sein yang tidur di pangkuan minseok, perlahan dipindah oleh luhan, ia juga ingin segera mempunyai anak. Jadi untuk latihan, ia akan melakukan hal yang persis seperti sehun dan yifan lakukan. menggendong anak. Ia mengamati sein yang tidur dengan damai, wajahnya cantik berkulit putih. Perlahan ia mengecup kening sein dan minseok yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil.

" sein cantik bukan ?"

" ya, dia cantik. Tapi masih akan lebih cantik putriku "

" iya iya, maka dari itu buat sendiri sana "

" sabar "

Desis luhan yang sudah kesal dengan sepupunya ini.


End file.
